Trains
by Geek81
Summary: Quinn meets Rachel on a train in the UK in the 1940. It is war and Quinn is in need of a friend because of her social status. Rachel has a secret of her own that will shake  Quinn s entire world. Rate M to be safe for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**First story I wrote for this fandom. Any suggestions are welcome, reviews always. Might be long or not. I honestly have no idea where I am gonna take this story. I just love the idea I had in my mind all week long.A little warning I am writing this kind of blindly because I have no idea how the train system worked in the 1950s in the UK to be honest. And the characters might be OOC….Please forgive me. Hope not too much.**

**So without further ado. THE STORY:**

_**Chapter 1**_

October 15th 1940 Liverpool

The train station was crowded as usual. Not that she minded, because if the platform was as crowded as it was, no one would bother her and mind their own business. "At least I don´t have to talk to some stranger this way." Quinn thought. She stood on Platform 5 and waited for the train to London from Liverpool. She really didn´t want to talk to anyone. IT was war, everyone tried to leave London she tried to enter it. Which was madness. The Krauts were a real threat and dangerous. But she also knew that not every german was a bad person and evil. The train came to a halt screeching, she didn´t like the sound at all. Not that she actually wanted to go back to London at all. The life there for her was, to say it nice, numb. And boring, it was missing something and she had no idea what it was. Quinn entered the carriage and was surprised it was empty. Save for a brunette, humming a song and wearing an owl sweater. As Quinn sat down as far as she could from the brunette wearing the owl sweater and round glasses, she let out a breath. Because finally she was alone. As much as she loved to be surrounded by people, she absolutely hated to talk to strangers. And she shouldn´t talk to them at all. Quinn was lost in her thoughts when she felt someone nudge here. "Can I sit here? I don´t like to sit alone. And I want to talk to you. You seem lonely, sitting here alone." the brunette said. "By the way the name is Rachel Berry." the brunette introduced herself. "Great, and here I thought about having peace on the train ride. What do I do now? Denying would be too rude." Quinn thought and sighed. "On the other hand how bad can it be?" she mused. "Of course you can sit here. I might not be that fun to chat with to be honest. Either way, sit down. The train will leave soon. My name is Quinn Wi- Fabray by the way." Quinn smiled politely at Rachel. Before Rachel could answer the train started to leave Edinburgh and Rachel sat down.

15 minutes into the train ride regretted her decision. Simply because Rachel Berry didn´t stop talking. So far she has told that she was going to school in London and going to be a big West End star, her dog, her cat, her father and his roommate and her horse. And that she planned on getting a kangaroo. "Rachel do you own the London Zoo or did they move the animals from the menagerie of the Tower of London simply into your room?" Quinn asked, because she never heard a person talked that much. Rachel looked at Quinn and smiled. "No, as you might have figured out by now I wasn´t born when they moved the menagerie. Which happens to be the London Zoo. I simply was trying to explain the importance of having animals as more than a pet around you." Rachel said with a smile. " Quinn shook her head and smiled amused. "As if I don´t know these things by heart." she thought. "So tell me, Rachel, how did you end up on a train from Liverpool to London? What were you doing there? Doesn´t sound the usual place to look for a musical or music at all?" Rachel shook her head and looked at Quinn "I don´t want to talk about what I was doing in Liverpool to be honest. It´s just too personal. And hurtful. I…I…" she looked down at her folded hands laying on her lap. "Rachel, it´s okay. We have have things we don´t want to talk about. If you don´t want to talk about it, then don´t. Simple as that." Quinn smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Rachel nodded and looked out of the window. "Thanks Quinn." she smiled "Ever been to the West End and watched a musical? Or a play?" Quinn shook her head "No, I haven´t Rachel. Even though I always wanted to. But it just never happened. Maybe I will come when you open your own show one day." Quinn smiled "If I am not already Que-" The train shook and Quinn was taken out of her thought abruptly. They heard a loud crash that seemed to come closer and closer. "Quinn, are the carriages in front of this one crashed or what is happening? Before Quinn could say something she took Rachel by the hand and began to run into the other compartment of the train. It wash´t empty, but not full either. Next thing Quinn saw was that the carriage itself was falling off the tracks and crashed with a tree. No one in this carriage was hurt but Quinn saw that the carriage was squeezed like an accordion and that thy were lucky enough to have left the compartment they were originally in.

When everyone left the carriage they looked around and it was chaos. Everywhere hurt people, some with only a few scratches, some were missing limbs. "What happened?" Rachel asked looking around and looking terrified. "I don´t know, Rachel. Maybe sabotage? A bomb. I don´t know." Quinn was looking around and saw some people were´t moving anymore. "Dead, I wish these are the only dead people" she thought. She cringed at the sight in front of her. She was startled when Rachel snapped her fingers in front of her eyes. "Quinn, are you alright? Are you feeling alright? You were gone for a few minutes staring." Rachel asked. Quinn now realized she was still holding her hand, which she let go of immediately "How good are you in first aid, Rachel? Or can you help me trying to to help the hurt people? Or at least get some organized mess into this chaos?" Rachel nodded "I can help you, at least till the firefighters, doctors and nurses come." And without any more words they started to help the people. They didn´t see or hear them arrive. Neither they saw the press photography who took photo´s of the crash site and of them.

Two hours after the crash and 3 after the arrival of the emergency services, everyone was exhausted. It causes 7 dead people and over 56 injured. Most of them soldiers. But a few were elders and children. Quinn looked up and saw a Rolls Royce with the royal banner arriving. She sighed and looked at Rachel. "Rachel, can I talk to you for a second in private?" Rachel nodded and followed Quinn to somewhere they could talk in private without anyone eavesdropping. "I wanted to ask you if you want me to take to you back to London? I just saw someone with a car arriving that I know. He will drive us back. I guess he heard about the accident and drove here to see if I was in one piece since he knew I would be on the train." she said. "That would be wonderful, Quinn. But why you wanted to tell me that in private?" Before Quinn could answer, she was interrupted by a woman. Rachel looked at the woman with an open mouth, which she closed immediately and made a curtsey. "My majesty, Queen Anne, a pleasure to meet you. Even though the circumstances are devastating." Quinn looked down onto the floor, not looking at Rachel at all. The woman, the Queen, didn´t even bother acknowledging Rachel, which made Quinn angry. "Quinn, what were you thinking? Taking a public train? Will you ever take any responsibility? You are the crown princess, for god´s sake, you are meant to rule this country one day." she almost yelled not bothering that Rachel still stood there listening. "Mother, I know what I do. And isn´t it enough that people died today? As far as I know this, till now, is the worst train crash that ever happened in all of England. And if it would´t have been for Rachel here there would have been more dead people. Not just injured, Mother, dead. These soldiers were the target, not me." Quinn hissed. "I think the least we can do now and pray for these people and the families of the dead. And thank Rachel here that we take her back to London with us in our car." Quinn took subconsciously Rachel´s hand when she finished. "Well, well, since she seems to have saved a lot of lives today, civil and Forces, we take her back to London and make sure she arrives home safe. We leave immediately. Come, Quinn." Rachel and Quinn followed the Queen silently to the car. It was already dark. Once they all in the Rolls Royce with the royal banner they heard the engine of the car start and the car move away from the crash. Quinn felt bad for leaving those people behind. She wanted to stay and help the injured. And dead people, she would never forget the sight of the dead soldiers. She realized they were her age, seventeen years old maybe eighteen, about to leave the country to fight for her mother the queen and England. To protect their families from the Krauts. Yet, they died in a train crash. Quinn looked at Rachel. "Are you feeling well? Are you feeling alright? I have to apologize. But-" Rachel looked up and at her, Quinn saw a smile on her face. "Non sense, I would´t tell that anyone either if I would be a crown princess. Imagine how dangerous that would be. And my majesty, if I may speak to you?" Rachel looked at the Queen, who nodded. "If your daughter would´t have been in the train today I would have died. And a lot of other people too. She saved a lot of lives today by mending their wounds." The Queen only looked at Rachel saying nothing. The rest of the car drive to London was silent. Quinn thought it was over too soon, since she wouldn´t be able to see Rachel again after this. She really would have liked her as a friend. The Rolls Royce stopped in front of a house in Westminster. It was a broke down place with shady windows and a dirty door. Quinn looked at Rachel and then her mother. "I will go up with Rachel and explain everything to her father. Send me a car, one that does´t stand out so much, in a few hours." the Queen looked at Quinn "And what makes you think I am going to let you go? Qui-" Quinn didn´t even let her finish her sentence and left the car. "Mother, you might want to leave. Before you get too much attention."

Quinn and Rachel walked to the house. They heard the Rolls Royce leave. Rachel turned around towards Quinn and looked her into her eyes. "You really want to come upstairs with me and tell my father that I was almost killed in a train crash?" she asked. "Yes, the sooner they know, the better it is. Imagine their shock when they read it in the newspaper. They would be shocked. I want them to know that you were always save." Rachel nodded and opened the door. Everything was dark, no one was awake. "You really want the- him to wake up and tell them? Quinn, you look exhausted. Please sleep first. You can sleep in my room, I sleep on the couch." she said. Quinn sighed "I will only be here a few hours, remember? But knowing my mother, she will not sent someone over to fetch me till tomorrow evening. And going alone to Buckingham Palace is too dangerous. So you are stuck with me." Rachel smiled at Quinn "I am stuck with the crown princess of England? Oh, what a burden." Quinn hit her lightly on her arm. "Oh sod off, Berry." They walked to Rachel´s room and Quinn dashed. Because she has never been to a commoners room. There was a gramophone in one corner and a desk in the other. Rachel walked to her bed and sat down on it. "Quinn? Why were you on the train? Or is this top secret?" she asked "I was visiting a friend in Liverpool. Or a friend of my mother better said. Rachel? Can you please not tell anyone about today? I had these few trips to Liverpool each year and if people knew they would be cancelled. It was the only time I felt close to my people." Quinn admitted silently, hoping Rachel hash´t heard the last part. "You really should be proud of yourself, Quinn. You are more than that. And today simply proof that." she said and smiled at Quinn. "But for now, my majesty, we have to get some rest." Quinn looked at Rachel confused. "And where should I sleep, Rachel? I mean the couch is fine for me." she said "And shock my father in the morning when he wants to drink his coffee? No way, you sleep in my bed. I sleep on the couch!" "Rachel! This is your house and I am the guest. You sleep in your bed and me on the couch!" "Then we both sleep in my bed, Principesa!" Quinn looked slightly shocked at Rachel. "Can you repeat that please?" "We sleep in one bed, Quinn. Not a big deal. Come mon. Your eyes are hardly open anymore. Just lay down with me." Before Quinn could protest she was already on the bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the story alerts, I really appreciate it. I thank each and every single one who subscribed to this story. And now….the second chapter.**

_**Chapter 2**_

It was still dark and Quinn was confused where she was and who this person was she was which was laying next to her. After a few seconds she remembered that she was in Rachel´s house and in her bed. There was a honk outside and Quinn knew what it meant. That she had to leave. She looked around the room and found something to write on Rachel´s desk.

_Rachel,_

_I am sorry to leave you like this, but I have to leave. I hope to see you again._

_Quinn_

She laid the note next to Rachel and left the house. Inside the car, an Aston Martin, was sitting Finn, her driver and sort of friend. They both were the same age and Finn sometimes had a chair kicking problem. And he was not the brightest light when it came to brain power.

"Morning, my majesty. Hope you are feeling fine. Considering the circumstances of what happened yesterday." he said. Quinn smiled at him and decided to say nothing. The drive to the palace was quiet. The streets were still empty. They passed Big Ben and Westminster Abbey and arrived at Buckingham Palace a few minutes later.

"So you decided to come back, Quinn?" the Queen asked when she entered the dining room. "Yes, mother." Quinn said and said down at the table. "You should´t have been in this train in first place. Do you even realize what it would have meant if anything would have happened to you? You are our only child! MEaning the only legitimate heir to the throne. And care enough to explain me this?" the Queen threw a newspaper in front of Quinn. On it´s frontpage was a picture of her, and sadly enough Rachel. They were helping people at the train crash site. The headline read:

_**OUR HERO PRINCESS**_

Quinn sighed and looked at her mother. "It is all over the newspaper, even the radio it is literally everywhere! Quinn, you realize what that could mean to you? No more trips to liverpool to this dutch friend of yours. You even thought about what would happen if they would find out what you have going on with that girl? Enough is enough, Quinn! This ends today and you will never see her again. Neither you will see that American again! Think about what would happen if your little affair with the blonde dutch girl would become public." the Queen yelled. Quinn only shook her head and buried face in her hands. "What about Rachel? Can we at least invite her as honor for saving so many lives yesterday to a dinner?" she asked her mother. "We have a lot of explaining to do already. You thought about what this could mean to her? Since when you know her either way? Was she about to become your newest toy?" the Queen asked shaking her head. "I met her on the train actually, nothing happened. Nothing will happen. All for the Queen and fatherland." Quinn said angry. "Mother, I will take care of this. Are the newspapers under control or do I have to be seen with David again?"

Quinn disliked the thought of having to be seen with David Karofsky. He was the Captain of the british soccer team and Captain of the Royal Air Force. Not marriage material, she was meant to marry a Prince from Spain or Italy or god knows which country would be left after this war. "No, they are under control. For now, but you have to be careful, for once. We are at war. And we don´t know for how long. Herr Hitler might as well run into London. It is not looking good for us at the moment. You may leave now." Without looking at her mother again she left to her room.

Quinn lay down on her bed and punched the cushion she was lying on. She stood up and changed her clothes, since she was still wearing the clothes from the train crash. After that she went searching for her driver Finn. Who was nowhere to be found. So Quinn took a car out of the garage and drove back to Rachel´s house and rang the bell. She waited a while and watched the Zeppelins in the sky before she heard someone open the door. It was a man, a pint size man, who she assumed was Rachel´s father. Quinn smiled at him. Luck wash´t on Quinn´s side, he was holding a newspaper in his right hand. He looked from the picture to Quinn and back before he bowed and greeted her "My majesty. What a pleasure to have you as guest in my house. Please come in."

Quinn entered the house smiling at him. "Rachel will be ready any moment. Can I bring you anything? Tea? Coffee? Orange Juice? Water? Waffles?" he asked as she sat down on a chair in the kitchen. "No, thank you very much. I had already breakfast at home." Quinn was careful not to say palace. She was afraid the poor man would faint of sheer awe. "My manners? Where are they? My name is Leroy, my roommate Leroy isn´t in London at the moment. He is either in France or in Germany. He is a soldier you have to know. His last letter came from Brussels, where he was waiting for his departure. We hope to have him back soon." Leroy said with sad eyes. "Why aren´t you a soldier, Leroy?" Quinn asked "I am not tall enough, Rachel might have that from me. And I have Asthma." he explained. Before Quinn could say anything more she heard steps coming down from the stairs. Rachel entered the kitchen and smiled at Quinn. "Good morning, father. My majesty." she made a small curtsy towards Quinn. Who in return stood up and kissed Rachel s hand, who blushed. "Always a pleasure to meet you Miss Berry. Care to join me on a walk in Hyde Park? I promise you will be save with me." Rachel nodded. "Father, I have to apologize for not having breakfast with you. But surely I can not deny an invitation from a member of the Royals?" Leroy smiled and nodded and motioned them to leave.

Rachel and Quinn walked to Hyde Park and looked around. Quinn looked at Rachel with a sad expression. "Rachel, I have to apologize for leaving you like that this ry morning. But the palace sent over a car and I had to leave immediately. I had literally no other choice." she said. "Also, my family and I would like to invite you in honor of your courage for helping all those people on the train to a private dinner tonight." Rachel smiled at Quinn. "I would love to come, even though I know your mother, the Queen, does t really want me to be there." Quinn wanted to answer but they heard sirens, signaling the new wave of bombings from the Germans. "Come quickly. We have to hide in the nearest Underground station from here. I think it is called Hyde Park? You know where it is?" Rachel took Quinn´s hand and rushed through the park. "I have a better idea, Quinn. There is an empty water reservoir near here. Which happens to be underground and practically unknown to anyone. We can hide there." Quinn laughed loud. "So, Rachel, we are going to hide in Hyde Park?"

Rachel laughed with Quinn while running towards a hidden door which led them underground. "This will lead us over 150 Meter underground under Hyde Park. We should be save here. And Quinn? You might be safer here. Imagine if anyone would recognize you. Some people are against the crown." she said. Quinn thought about this for a second and realized that Rachel was right. "How come you know this place? Not even I know it. And I am know a lot of Top Secret things." she said smiling at Rachel, who had lit up a torch. "By accident, was hiding from my schoolyard bullies when I was younger. I ran, I fell, I saw the door and well the rest is history." Rachel looks at Quinn, who seemed to be in deep thought. "Quinn, where are you? Where have you gone again? Same place as yesterday? What is going on in that head of yours?" Quinn looked at Rachel and smiled. "Yes, same place as yesterday. Can I ask you a question?" Rachel nodded "Why are you talking to me like I am a normal person? And not your next Queen? Normally people react like your father. Why am I hoping we could be friends?" Quinn whispered the last part. "Aren´t you human? I mean why should I treat you different than I treated you before I knew who you are? Quinn, trust me when I say that I am not interested if you are a princess or not. Because a social status doesn´t make a person likable in my humble opinion. It is what a person does to other people. The way a persons treats another person, that is what makes us human. Not being born a princess. Or an actress. None of these things matter in the end." Quinn walked over to Rachel, hesitated a moment and hugged Rachel. "Thank you, Rachel. Thank you." They held each other for a moment. "I don´t hear anymore bombs. Maybe we should go up again. Let´s hope the civil victims are at a minimum. The palace is close by. We should walk there, before they sent off a search party for me." Quinn said.

They left the water reservoir in silence. The sight of Hyde Park was devastating. Fallen trees everywhere. Rachel and Quinn walked out of the park and towards Buckingham Palace. To say the guards at the front were surprised to see Quinn in front of the palace gates not inside in their private bunker under the palace, was an underestimation. "My majesty? Everyone was searching for you. Even Finn." Quinn smiled at the guard. "Noah, I was save. Thanks again to Miss Berry here. May you let us in?" Noah nodded and opened the door. "The Queen won´t be amused, my majesty. She was furious. Thought I told you before you go in there." Noah smiled at her as they entered the palace. "Welcome to the place, Rachel. We should find my mother now. She will be in the bunker I believe. Follow me, Rache-" The Queen came storming towards Quinn. "Will you ever learn, child? Where were you? Were you safe? Has this tramp done anything to you?" Quinn looked angry at her yelling mother. "She is no tramp, my majesty. She saved my life. I was save where I was. We were in the underground near Picaddilly. I was aafe at any time. You may thank my friend Rachel for this." Quinn said. Rachel looked from Quinn to the Queen and back. "My majesty? If I may speak?" The Queen nodded "The princess was in no danger at any time. I was with her the entire time and refused to let her leave when she in sited on returning to the palace. "Quinn, Rachel, you may leave now. Quinn we talk about this later." Quinn led Rachel away from her mother and to the second floor where her room was.

It wash´t only a room. There were actually several rooms, it was an apartment and Quinn had one room for her studies and a bedroom. And a personal bathroom with personal toilet. She motioned to Rachel to walk through the door that led to her bedroom. As Rachel entered the room, she was shocked to see how rich it was filled with gold and red ornaments. "Quinn´s bed, the bed of the crown princess. Who would have thought a seventeen far old m-" "How about you sit down and close your mouth?" Quinn took her out of her thoughts. She led Rachel towards her bed on which they sat down. I thought it would be nice to return the favor from last night. Want to stay tonight?" she asked Rachel smiling happily. Rachel nodded and was speechless. "Quinn, I am glad the palace, your home, was not damaged. I hate to say this but I have to decline your offer of staying here tonight. I am worried about my father." she said worried. "He is in good shape and happy to hear you are staying here tonight." Quinn said smiling "How could know?" "I sent someone to check if anything happened. You house wash´t damaged too much. And the rapiers on your house have already started." Rachel looked at Quinn with an open mouth. "You do realize it is rude to watch someone with an open mouth? Especially a princess?" Quinn said laughing. "Sorry, so sorry I a polo-" before Rachel could finish the sentence Quinn had pushed her onto the bed and started to tickle her. "Oh yes, you will be sorry. After I tickled you to oblivion. Rachel laughed and tried to get Quinn off her, but failed miserably. Quinn pined her onto the bed and straddled her. "What is happening here?" they heard someone yell


End file.
